The present invention relates to tissue dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for dispensing individual sheets of tissue, such as bathroom tissues, one at a time from a stack of folded interleaved sheets of tissue.
Previous dispensers for this type of tissue have typically comprised a wall-mounted container having a tissue-dispensing opening at the bottom. These prior dispensers have typically been formed of metal and have suffered from a number of disadvantages. The opaque metal containers were relatively expensive to manufacture and to maintain. Furthermore, the opaque metal rendered it difficult to determine when the stack of tissues in the container was about to be depleted and, consequently, the tissue supply often ran out.
In addition, with such prior dispensers, the dispensing of the tissue sheets was non-uniform, often resulting in more than one sheet at a time being inadvertently pulled from the container by the user, with attendant waste of tissues.